The Yveltal Files
by pikaree1
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Yveltal and other legendaries. Rated K plus 'cause we're paranoid. Discontinued.
1. Ash vs Yveltal

**Ash vs. Yveltal**

**Copper(Me): This is my first fanfiction, so it may not be that good. I LOVE POKEMON! I DO ONE-SHOTS!**

** Petal(Sis): I AM WRITING A DRAGON KNIGHTS FANFICTION! PLEASE READ IT! I LOVE POKEMON TOO! I LOVE AMOURSHIPPING AND PENGUINSHIPPING AND CONTESTSHIPPING! Back to you, Copper.**

**Copper: No advertising your fics and tastes in**_** my**_** fanfiction. Yveltal, if you would?**

** Yveltal: Copper and Petal own NOTHING! NOT EVEN THIS ACCOUNT! IT IS SHARED!**

** Ash: What does advertising mean?**

** Copper, Petal, and Yveltal: ASH, ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THAT DENSE?**

"You're done for!" roared Yveltal as it rushed toward Ash with its Oblivion Wing attack.

Serena screamed.

Yveltal hit Ash with Oblivion Wing.

Serena screamed.

Ash was sent off to Castle Oblivion.

Serena screamed.

Ash was immediately warped back by a very annoyed Axel.

Serena screamed.

Yveltal curled up in a corner. "My move never works...A boo hoo hoo!" it sobbed.

Serena screamed while all the Pokemon attacked Yveltal, knocking it out.

Axel returned to Castle Oblivion to sulk. "They always come here... A boo hoo hoo!" he sobbed.

Serena heard him and screamed.

Yveltal got up and flew away.

Clemont scientifically gagged Serena.

The gag screamed.

**Copper: I'm terrible at endings, sorry!**

** Serena: AAAAAAAAH!**

** Ash: AAAAAAAAH!**

** Yveltal: AAAAAAAAH!**

** Clemont: AAAAAAAAH! **

** Copper: Please review! I'll get these guys sorted out! ;-)**


	2. Yveltal's Biggest Fear

**Yveltal's Biggest Fear**

**Copper: Hey guys, I'm back with another fanfiction!**

**Ash: What's a fanfiction?**

**Clemont: It's something that needs a disclaimer, like this. COPPER OWNS NOTHING EXCEPT COPPER!**

**Copper: Thanks, Clemont.**

Ash only had one pokemon left. It was weak, but it was his last chance.

"Go! Sunkern!" he called.

"Sunkern!" it cheerily cried as it came out.

"Nooo! It's a Sunkern, the Pokemon with a base stat total of 180, which is weaker than Magikarp! It's level 1 and I'm level 100! I was EV trained for Defense and Special Defense, so its not very effective Grass-type moves shouldn't do a thing to me! I just used Lucky Chant, so it can't land any critical hits! I'm done for!" Yveltal shrieked.

"Um...Sunkern, use Absorb?" Ash guessed, calling out the weakest Grass-type move there is.

Sunkern happily obliged and used Absorb on Yveltal.

It's super effective?!

A critical hit?!

Yveltal fainted?!

A level 1 Sunkern's 1 Special Attack stat knocked out a level 100 Yveltal with 1,000,000 Special Defense?!

Don't underestimate Sunkerns.

You just might have an Yveltal complex.

**Copper: I don't know if you noticed, but I always put the title in the story.**

**Ash: You do?!**

**Copper: Ash obviously hasn't noticed yet.**

**Serena & Clemont: Ash! Bonnie! Lunchtime!**

**Ash: Gotta go! Can't miss lunch!**

**Copper: If there is a weaker damage-dealing Grass-type move, let me know in the reviews!**


	3. The Legendary Convention

**The Legendary Convention**

** Copper: This fanfiction is totally random. Arceus, do the disclaimer.**

** Arceus: No.**

** Copper: Fine. **_**Please**_** do the disclaimer.**

** Arceus: COPPER OWNS...um...let me think...NOTHING!**

** Copper: Arceus, you did the disclaimer wrong! I own Copper!**

** Arceus: Whatever.**

"Azelf?" Check.

"Zygarde?" Check.

"Okay, we're all here."

The other legendaries gaped at Arceus. He only checked for those two?

All of a sudden, Ho-oh flew in. "Hey guys, I brought my pets!" Ho-oh revealed dozens of Sunkern.

"Nooooo!" Yveltal screeched. "Sunkern! Aaaaah!

All the legendaries sweatdropped at Yveltal's childish fear of Sunkerns.

"All right," said Arceus, "Let the battle begin!"

Ho-oh vs. Yveltal

Ho-oh sent out Sunkern!

Yveltal fainted from fright!

Arceus adjourned the meeting.

Yveltal saw Sunkerns everywhere.

Ho-oh gained 1 experience point...

Ho-oh grew to level 101!

** Copper: Review or Arceus will use Judgement on you!**

** Gary: I'm not reviewing.**

** Arceus: You must be brought to JUSTICE!**

** Copper: Review for your own safety. You saw what happened to Garebear over there.**


	4. What Yveltal Has to Deal With

**What Yveltal Has to Deal With**

**Copper: Hi guys, here's the new fanfiction.**

**Mew: I'll use da big, compwicated word Mewtwo used! It's da day-view(debut)!**

**Copper: Mew, do the disclaimer.**

**Mew: Okays. Wantsa pway tag or hide'n'seek wayter?**

**Copper: Mew, just do the disclaimer.**

**Mew: But I doesn'ts knows what a "diss-clay-mer" is.**

**Yveltal: Oh, you know what? I'll do it. COPPER OWNS 0! ZIP! NADA!**

**Copper: But I do own something! I own Copper!**

**Yveltal: Do I look like I care?**

**Copper: Oh, you'll pay for that. Trust me.**

**Yveltal's POV**

Guess what? I'm stuck babysitting Mew. AGAIN! Geez, sometimes I think Arceus does this on PURPOSE! (A/N: I told him he'd pay, didn't I?)

"Mista Yvewtaw, wet's pway tag!" Mew interrupts.

Oh, boy. "No," I reply.

"Oh. Okay. Mista Yvewtaw, wet's pway hide'n'seek!"

*Yveltal facepalms* "No."

"Oh. Okay. Mista Yvewtal, wet's pway tag! Pwease?"

See? It's like this all day, everyday. "I've got a better idea. Let's battle. You win, I pway- er, play with you. I win, you leave me alone." Ha ha ha! That's my master plan! A Dark-type versus a baby Psychic type. I can't lose!

* * *

><p>I lost. I LOST! TO A BABY PSYCHIC-TYPE! Ugh, now I have to play with Mew.<p>

"Mista Yvewtaw, you promised to pways wif me!"

Fine, fine. "Okay, Mew, we'll play tag until I get you." I get Mew straight off. Mew smirks.

"You norra get me, Mista Yvewtaw," it declares. "You gotted da memesis...Mew Mew Mew!"

While I try to comprehend what it's talking about, it flies off. Same story every time I catch it. This is going to be a looong day. Aaaaargh!

**Yveltal: How did I get so confused about something so obvious? And how in the city of Pokemonopolis did ****I lose to Mew?**

**Copper: I told you you'd pay, didn't I? Anyway, since this is a two-sided one-shot, the next chapter is Mew's ****point of view. Please click that button right there! You know, the one that says review?**


	5. What Mew Has to Deal With

**What Mew Has To Deal With**

**Copper: All right, here's the second part. Enjoy!**

**Yveltal: Oh, goodie. I have to go through the exact same torture twice.**

**Copper: I was talking to the readers, not you.**

**Mew: Yay! I getsa pway wif Mista Yvewtaw again!**

**Yveltal: How could you do this to me, Copper?!**

**Mew: I is gonna do da diss-cway-mer dis time!**

**Copper: Okay, Mew, let's hear it!**

**Mew: Um... I no-knows what a diss-cway-mer is.**

**Yveltal: Copper, can you boot him out?**

**Copper: Sorry, Yveltal, Mew's presence is necessary to torture you.**

**Yveltal: You're such a kind author.**

**Copper: Don't be sarcastic, Yveltal. You now have two charges against you.**

**Petal: AAARGH! IF NONE OF YOU FOOLS ARE GONNA DO THE DISCLAIMER, I WILL! AFTER ALL, I'VE GOT ****NOTHING BETTER TO DO SINCE I CAN'T FINISH TYPING MY FANFICTION BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE ****COMPUTER, COPPER! WE, PIKAREE1, OWN NOTHING! INDIVIDUALLY, COPPER OWNS HIMSELF, COPPER! ****HEY, YVELTAL! NO SARCASM! IF I DON'T LET COPPER GET AWAY WITH IT, I DON'T LET YOU EITHER! **_**NOW **__**START THE STORY ALREADY!**_** No more air...**

**Copper: Sis, have you read any of my fanfictions? That's not how I do the disclaimer...Whatever. Let's start ****the story.**

Mew's POV

Yay! Mista Yvewtaw is babbysitting me! I wuvs to pways wif hims! Hims is such a good taggew, but I is a bettew never gotted me afore! Oh, hewe he comeses!

"Mista Yvewtaw, wet's pway tag!" I say, hopefuwwy.

"No." He's can be's sos mean sometimes. I guess he doesn't wanna pway tag wite nows. Howsabouts hide'n'seek?

"Mista Yvewtaw, wet's pway hide'n'seek!" Maybe I shouda said da magic word.

"No." So's mean. I'll twy again!

"Mista Yvewtaw, wet's pway tag! Pwease?" He gotsa say yes dis time!

"Let's battle. I win, you leave me alone. You win, I'll pway- er, play with you." Sounds wike a good idea.

* * *

><p>Yay! I won! Mista Yvewtaw gotsa pway wif me now!<p>

"Mista Yvewtaw, you pwomised to pways wif me!" I wemind him.

"Okay, Mew, we'll play tag until I get you." Oh nos! He gwabbed my taiw! But I has a backup pwan. I'll use da big, compwicated word Mewtwo used. I smirk.

"You norra get me, Mista Yvewtaw," I decwawe. "You gotted da memesis... Mew Mew Mew!" (A/N: Mewtwo Returns)Whiwe he's is wooking confuzzled, I make my escape. I do dat evewy time I gets caught. Dis'll be da wongest (A/N: longest, not wrongest) gama tag evew. Yay!

**Copper: Now that wasn't so bad, was it, Yveltal?**

**Yveltal: Yes. It. Was.**

**Copper: Too bad for you! Remember, readers, click the magic button.**


	6. A Life or Death Situation

**Petal: Hi, everyone... I'm really sorry... If you're wondering why I'm apologizing, let me tell you a little story... This morning, I made Copper mad, so now he's discontinuing all his fanfictions... It's my fault, and I'm sorry... The remaining chapters of The Yveltal Files are probably the last stories you'll ever get from him... So let's pay our respects... **

**The Easter Egg Hunt, you had a great life of humorous adventure and friendship ahead of you at the tender age of one chapter... And you were Copper's first fanfiction... You were a fledgeling story that was never able to continue. We will miss you. **

**Pokemon Turth or Dare, you were the hilarious parody that had favs and even more follows... Everyone, including me, wanted to see how Copper had planned to have the characters answer the truths and do the dares... We will miss you. **

**Ash's Adventures as a Pikachu... You only had two chapters, but we all wanted to see what would happen on the quest to return home... We will miss you. **

**Pokemon Special- Double Shipping Battles!... You had three follows and three favs... We PokeSpe fans wished to see you continue on and tell the tale of how the ships of PokeSpe fought their gladiator battles where no one died... We will miss you... **

**Pokemon: The Lost Mega Stone... You were the one mystery story we had on this account... We wished to see how that mystery ended and where the mega stone was... We will miss you. **

**But the worst of all for me would be An Extravagant New Region!... The idea had me excited, and I **_**wanted**_** to work with him for once... But I can't even continue the story because that would require taking Copper's OC out of it, and I'd have to take the OC out of all my other fanfictions, not to mention he's vital to the plot like the rest of the characters... We will miss you... **

**Again, everyone, I'm sorry... I don't own Pokemon nor this story... Without further ado, the next chapter in Copper's last story... 'A Life or Death Situation'.**

**A Life or Death Situation**

Meloetta was bugging Yveltal about everything. Well, everything to her.

"Is my hair okay? Are my feet okay? Is my voice okay? Is my Pirouette form okay? Are my hands-"

"It's not that important, Meloetta." Yveltal glared at Meloetta.

"YES IT IS, YVELTAL CAESAR OCTAVIAN! THIS IS A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION! I'M GOING OUTSIDE FOR THE FIRST TIME!" Meloetta shrieked.

_Such a drama queen,_ Yveltal thought as Meloetta continued ranting. _I'm the death Pokemon, and she's giving me ideas._

**Petal: Please review. I'll try to make Copper read the reviews, and hopefully, they'll convince him to continue writing.**


	7. Earth Guardian, Indeed

**Petal: Some of you may be wondering how The Yveltal Files is still being updated right now. Well, these stories were written in a notebook we just rediscovered recently, and they were written **_**before**_** Copper got mad at me. I don't own Pokemon or this story.**

**Earth Guardian, Indeed**

"A PLANT!" screamed a terrified Landorus, pointing at a Revival Herb.

"Um, boss? you're... how do I put this... kind of supposed to protect that kind of thing," Thundurus said, sweatdropping.

"Yeah, boss, and that plant once... er... well, you see... It kinda brought you back from the brink of Yveltal," Tornadus awkwardly reminded him.

"VOLTOLOS THUNDURUS WHITE! TORNELOS TORNADUS BLACK! ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT I OWE MY LIFE TO A TERRIFYING PLANT LIKE _THAT?!"_ Landorus was outraged.

"Actually, it was just Tornadus who did that." Thundurus smirked at Tornadus.

"TORNELOS!" Landorus raged.

Tornadus quaked in fear. "Th-Thundurus said you protected the Earth," he feebly told him.

"I AM NO EARTH GUARDIAN! THE EARTH SHALL FALL TO THE MIGHT OF LANDOLOS LANDORUS- wait, what's my last name, anyway?" Landorus said. Tornadus and Thundurus facepalmed.

**Petal: Please review. I'll try to make Copper read the reviews, and hopefully, they'll convince him to continue writing.**


	8. The Race of Legendaries

**Petal: I don't own Pokemon nor this story.**

**The Race of Legendaries**

**Yveltal's POV**

Another tag-team race. Wonderful. Keldeo picks the teams again. Even better. Okay, so. Here's how things go. Keldeo teams up with Shaymin. He teams me up with my archmemesis- I mean, arch_nemesis_ in the skies, Ho-oh. Team Kelmin wins. Team Hoveltal gets last place. Xerneas brags in my face about how she got 5th place. I tell her that I got last place. I get utterly humiliated. It's a way of life at the ROL (A/N: Race of Legendaries). Now watch.

Several minutes later

"Come one, come all!" Keldeo cries. "It's another wonderful tag-team race! Even better, I'm picking the teams again! The only rule is I'm with Shaymin and Yveltal is with Ho-oh! Other than that, you can pick your partners!"  
>See? Practiced to perfection.<p>

After the race

"Team Kelmin is the winner!" Keldeo declares.

"Hey Yveltal, I got fifth place. What did you get?" Xerneas asks.

Following suit, I reply, "I got last place."

Everyone laughs and I get utterly humiliated.

See? Told ya.

If I could cut out one part, I would say the Kelmin wins part. Ridiculous. I know.

**Petal: Please review. I'll try to make Copper read the reviews, and hopefully, they'll convince him to continue writing.**


	9. Land's Wrath

**Petal: I don't own Pokemon nor this story.**

**Land's Wrath**

**Zygarde's POV**

"The darkness is awesome!" Yveltal states.

"But I'm scared of the dark! Xerneas counters.

"But I'm scared of Sunkern!" Yveltal whines.

"But Sunkern are awesome!' Xerneas declares.

"But the darkness is awesome!" Yveltal argues.

"But I'm scared of the- wait, do you feel deja vu?" Xerneas says.

It goes on and on like this all day, every day. Sheesh. Wait. ARCEUS! HE KNEW ALL ALONG! THAT'S WHY HE APPOINTED ME PEACEMAKER! THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT! No, wait.

"IT'S YOURS!" I roar at Yveltal and Xerneas. "NOW FEEL MY WRATH!" I use a brand new move, Land's Wrath. When they recover, they start arguing again.

"Land's Wrath is awesome!" Xerneas claims.

"But Land's Wrath is awesome!" Yveltal counters.

"But Land's Wrath is awesome!" Xerneas argues.

"But Land's Wrath is- wait, do you feel deja vu?" Yveltal says.

Great. They're arguing about my move now. They're going to feel it again, very soon.

I. Will. Kill. Them.

**Petal: Please review. I'll try to make Copper read the reviews, and hopefully, they'll convince him to continue writing.**


	10. Judge a Judge Battle

**Petal: I don't own Pokemon nor this story.**

**Judge a Judge Battle**

One day, Mr. Sukizo and Mr. Dexter were arguing.

"Preposterous is a much better word for the participants' performances!" Dexter declared.

"Remarkable is so much more complimentary, though," Sukizo stated.

"I know!" they said in unison. "We'll have a random passerby judge!"

They grabbed a random passerby and had him judge. After a long argument that involved a lot of preposterousness and remarkableness, the random passerby made a choice.

"You should combine the two words," the random passerby said, "into remarkably preposterous and preposterously remarkable!"

Everyone agreeed it was a great idea.

"Remarkably preposterous and preposterously remarkable," the random passerby thought.

"Preposterously preposterous! That was a preposterous idea," thought Dexter.

"Remarkably remarkable! What a remarkable idea!" thought Sukizo.

"All in all, genius!" all three thought together. "Best news I've heard in a while!"

And believe me, there wasn't a lot of news.

**Petal: Please review. I'll try to make Copper read the reviews, and hopefully, they'll convince him to continue writing.**


	11. Mega Yveltal

**Petal: I don't own Pokemon nor this story. This is the last chapter of The Yveltal Files. Again, I'm very, very, very, very, very, very sorry for causing this...**

**Mega Yveltal?!**

Ash had captured Yveltal. Clemont made a Mega Stone for it, the Yveltalite.

"Go! Yveltal!" Ash called.

"Yveltal, Mega Evolve NOW!" Yveltal's Yveltalite reacted to Ash's Mega Ring!

When the light of Mega Evolution faded, Yveltal was...

...miniature with 1 stat point in each stat!

What?!

**Petal: Please review. I'll try to make Copper read the reviews, and hopefully, they'll convince him to continue writing.**


End file.
